Playing Games
by Georgy-Girl
Summary: Do you remember a certain awkward lift scene, a hand shake, the beginning of a new year and golf? Everyone knows only friends play golf together.


"So, any plans for New Years Eve?" Rita asked Zoe as she glanced over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"None. I've finally got the whole day off, as well as Janurary first, and I have absolutely nothing planned." Zoe smiled at her colleague.

"Sounds perfect." Rita moaned.

"I know." Zoe replied, her smile fading a little as her estranged husband walked past with a patient.

"Just think, only an hour left of this shift and then you have two whole days with nothing to do!"

"I can't wait!" Zoe replied, though she didn't mean it. She would have done anything to spend the new years celebrations with Max, even if they did nothing together.

* * *

Zoe was taking her coat from the coat rack and picking up her bag an hour later when someone cleared their throat behind her. Turning, she found Max stood in the doorway.

"So, I hear you've become one of those boring people who does nothing on new years eve?" Max asked. Zoe couldn't be sure if she really saw the twinkle in his eye or just hoped to see it.

"It's a bit hard to celebrate when you have no one to celebrate with. All my friends are working." Zoe replied, reaching for her phone on the desk.

"What about your family?" Max asked, already knowing the response he'd get. When Zoe favoured him with a glare and walked past him from the room, Max smiled to himself and followed her. "Why don't you come with me to play golf?"

"Golf?!" Zoe asked, stopping again.

"Well, a wise woman once told me that friends play golf together, and we're friends, aren't we?" Max leant against the wall, arms folded and what Zoe thought might be a teasing smile on his face.

"Yes." Was all she could think of to reply.

"You can play, right?"

"Of course I can!" Zoe replied, though she'd never held a golf club in her life.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10. Sensible clothes, and no excuses why you can't come." Max offered another smile and got back to work, leaving Zoe stood by herself unsure whether she was mortified or happy at the turn of events.

* * *

Zoe spent most of the night awake trying to read up about golf, so by the time Max knocked on the door at 10am the next morning, she was exhausted, and she knew she looked it as well.

Max held out a coffee to her and offered a smile. "Morning."

"Morning." Zoe attempted a smile back, wondering if he thought she looked tired because she'd been up worrying about a patient or up all night in tears because one had died. When they'd lived together, Max would often stay up all night comforting her, but she'd never appreciated it until he was no longer there.

"Have you shrunk overnight?" Max asked as they made their way down to the car.

"I'm wearing flats!" Zoe replied, hitting Max's arm gently.

"Can't say my eyes ever got that far, I was too focused on the jeans." Max offered honestly, but when Zoe tried to look at him he sped on ahead.

* * *

An hour later, Max watched with amusement as Zoe struggled to carry the clubs over her shoulder as they walked to the first hole. He'd gone for a bag with wheels, but Zoe had already picked up the other bag by the time she'd seen those, so she'd just to insist she preferred to carry them.

Finally taking pity on her, Max silently took the bag from her and pushed the handle of his into her hand. He knew Zoe well enough to know if he didn't mention anything, she wouldn't either.

"So, here we are. Do you want to go first?" Max asked as he lay the bag on the ground.

"Sure!" Zoe offered confidently. She was a doctor, and she'd stayed up all night studying golf, so how hard could it be?

It turned out to be very hard. She missed her first few swings, and then accidentally let go of the golf club and almost hit a man in the head. Giving Max an apologetic smile, Zoe offered, "I'm a bit out of practice."

"…Have you ever actually played before?" Max asked with an amused smile as Zoe once more attempted to strike the ball, oblivious to the people now queuing behind them.

"Yes!" Zoe snapped, steadying herself again.

Suddenly hands were on her hips, and the smell of Max overwhelmed Zoe as he slid his hands down her arms to show her how to hold the club properly.

"Like this. Now bend your knees. Just a little."

When Zoe did what he asked, she found her bum was now pressed firmly against Max's crotch, and she knew he was aware of it to by the way his breath caught in his throat. He stepped away quickly, too quickly for Zoe.

"I have a better idea. Follow me, Tiger."

"Tiger? I don't think you've ever called me that before." Zoe laughed as she jogged with her bag to walk next to him.

"Tiger Woods. Golf pro." Max offered Zoe with a smile. "Why did you say you could play if you can't?"

Zoe shrugged and watched her feet as they walked through the crown of gathered golfers. "I wanted to spend time with you."

When Max gave no reply, Zoe finally looked up at him, but he didn't look like he'd heard.

* * *

"Max, no. I'm not a teenager!"

"Come on! It will be fun!" Max smiled encouragingly at Zoe as he stood in front of a mini golf sign.

"It will be full of teenage boys who-"

"If you don't think you can beat me, just say so." Max challenged.

Zoe huffed then and grabbed the golf club from him.

* * *

Max was losing, and badly, but he found he didn't mind a bit. He had spent most of his day watching his wife bent over in front of him. Estranged wife, he reminded himself. But today she didn't feel estranged. It felt like they were a couple on a date who were enjoying each others company.

"Hole in one!" Zoe cried, dancing as she celebrated winning the second game. "I won! I won, I won!"

As Zoe cheered herself, Max couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. Nor could he stop the kiss that happened a moment later.

Zoe suddenly found herself pinned against a giant, bright pink flamingo, Max's lips pressed firmly against hers.

"Max." Zoe said breathlessly when he finally pulled away.

"Sorry." Max replied, lowering his head.

Reaching out, Zoe hesitantly let her hand brush against his, their fingers momentarily tangling and then separating as Max looked up at her.

"Max, I-"

"I know you said friends play golf, but what about people who go to lunch together?" Max suddenly asked.

"…It depends what sort of lunch it is." Zoe replied.

"The sort where the guy doesn't remember what he's ordered because he's too focused on watching his companion." Max said, his eyes lowered once more.

"I'd say that's more of a date than just friends."

"…Do you want to go to lunch with me?" Max asked.

Zoe hesitated then before asking softly. "Will you be too focused on watching me?"

"Probably."

"Okay."

* * *

Two hours later, Zoe found herself in a toilet cubicle inside her favourite restaurant, once more pressed against something. This time it was a tiled wall, cool to the touch and sparkling white, but the man who pressed her there was the same, and Zoe's hammering heart was the same.

Though she attempted a moan as she felt Max slide into her after so many months, his mouth was quickly on hers to muffle it. Instead, her nails dug into his back and her face buried itself in the crook of his shoulder. The last time she'd had sex in a bathroom she'd been in her early 20's, it was night-time and she had been blind drunk. Now, she was 40, completely sober and it was the middle of the day. She was also with her husband and not a random man who'd caught her eye. Estranged husband, she reminded herself.

"If f-friends play golf, and people who go to lunch together are dating, who has sex in a bathroom?" Zoe whispered into Max's ear.

Max paused then, his soft panting ticking Zoe's throat. "I'm not sure."

When he began moving again, his lips dropping to kiss Zoe's neck, she replied with a soft moan.

"Whatever it is, I like it." Max murmured against his wife's warm skin.

"Me, too." Zoe responded before a course of pleasure ran through her body, making her cry into Max's kiss once more.

It was Max who got them kicked out of the restaurant. Just as the manager entered the bathroom, in the large cubicle down the end of the row, Max cried out Zoe's name, seemingly unable to stop it coming out.

Zoe was still giggling about this as they walked back towards the golf range a short while later.

"So, if friends play golf, and people who go to lunch together are dating, who are the ones who get thrown out of restaurants for having loud sex in the bathroom?" Zoe asked.

"…I think they're called lovers." Max finally replied.

"So what are we, then?" Zoe asked, resting against the car as they reached it.

"…We're just two people who love each other and are trying to find a way back to one another." Max replied, reaching around Zoe to unlock the door.

"I like the sound of that." Zoe replied softly.

Max reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Me too."

As his hand lowered, Zoe's lips brushed his fingertips gently, and Max watched as though hypnotised.

"…So, golf again tomorrow?" Zoe asked gently.

"Try and keep me away. Wear a skirt though, I don't fancy trying to get those jeans off in a small cubicle again." Max grinned.

* * *

As Zoe watched the fireworks bursting with happiness and lighting the sky that evening to mark the beginning of a new year, she smiled to herself.

"Zoe!"

Startled, she looked over the balcony and squinted her eyes to try and see who was stood below calling her name. "Max?!"

"I've found a portable mini golf set, let me up!"

Zoe let out a loud laugh and went to go inside and buzz him in, but he called her out again.

"Zoe!"

"What?"

"Naked twister- friends, dating, lovers or married?"

"Come up and I guess we will find out!"


End file.
